


The List Goes Up to #120

by orphan_account



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Drabble, Jealousy, Lists, M/M, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-08
Updated: 2010-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two items from a list of reasons why Rimmer doesn't like Kochanski.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The List Goes Up to #120

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Slashthedrabble](http://Slashthedrabble.dreamwidth.org)'s prompt #296.
> 
> I actually love Kochanski.

Reason #32 that Rimmer didn't like Kochanski was that she made him feel stupid. Deep down Rimmer knew he must be stupid, because the alternative was even more terrible: the thought that his inadequacy was not because he'd been born with lower processing capacity, but because he was too much of a coward to really try. That didn't mean he liked feeling it, and she was just so infuriatingly aware of being smart. So sure she would always be better than him, the snooty tart, slumming with his...

But that was reason #33, and Rimmer never thought about reason #33.


End file.
